El sirviente de la maldad
by Any-MorganLeFay
Summary: Mi querida princesa siempre estare aqui, tu sirviente fiel yo soy, hermanos de corazon, mi vida por ti dare, el tirano sere yo.


Los pequeños hermanos jugaban en el campo de flores amarillas. La niña se encargaba de cortar las flores, mientras que el niño la miraba detrás con una sonrisa

-Mira esta Allen, es hermosa –la niña le mostro una pequeña flor reposando en sus manos

-Si, lo es…-respondio el.

-Te la obsequio hermanito –le dijo ella mientras se la daba en la mano.

-Graci…-una fuerte mano sujeto el brazo de Allen y lo sacudió con fuerza.

-¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no puedes acercarse a la princesa! –el hombre de cabello oscuro lo sujeto haciendo que la flor cayera de su mano.

El niño rubio lo miro asustado y comenzó a balbucear

-Lo siento…yo...solo quería…jugar con mi…herma…

El hombre le dio una bofetada furioso que lo hizo caer sobre el campo.

-¡Aprende tu lugar! ¡Ella es la princesa y tu un sirviente! ¡Jamas vuelvas a referirte a ella de esa forma! –entonces se volvió a la princesa quien tenia lagrimas en los ojos y lo miraba asustada. Su rostro se suavizo y le sonrio. –lamento la indiscreción de este sirviente, su alteza, jamás volverá a molestarla. –y tras una reverencia se alejo de ella arrastrando a Allen con el.

* * *

La princesa miro alejarse el carruaje con lagrimas en los ojos, la reina la miro con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-¿Por qué Allen tiene que irse, Madre? ¿No lo quieres? –pregunto la niña

-Pequeña Rili –le dijo poniéndose a su altura –Claro que lo quiero, pero es necesario, el reino solo puede tener un heredero, seria demasiado complicado que el pueblo supiera que existe otro, por eso jamás debes revelar quien es Allen, por el y por ti, esto es lo que debe suceder…tu eres la heredera y el sera tu servidor, tarde o temprano volverán a estar juntos, pero por ahora es mejor para el que se aleje, si se queda aquí seguirá viendote y lo lastimaran todo el tiempo. ¿Entiendes princesa?

La niña miro el carruaje que casi desaparecia llevándose a Allen y limpiándose las lagrimas exclamo

-Si madre.

* * *

El joven miro la puerta del castillo con una sonrisa suave y entro dirigiéndose al salón del trono donde la princesa estaba sentada. Habían pasado años desde la ultima vez que la había visto pero estaba seguro que ella lO reconocería.

Camino por el pasillo rumbo al trono donde la princesa Riliane lo esperaba. Los demás ocupantes de la habitación murmuraron al notar el extraordinario parecido entre el joven y la princesa pero ninguno se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta por temor a las repercusiones de la voluble princesa.

Al llegar al pie del trono el joven se hinco en una rodilla mirando al piso.

-Su alteza, yo, Allen Avadonia, le juro total lealtad, permita por favor que me ponga a su servicio.

La princesa esbozo una sonrisa dulce, que pocos de sus siervos habían visto antes, y respondió.

-Y yo acepto tu lealtad joven Allen, puedes servirme. –el sirviente se puso de pie y tras otra reverencia tomo el lugar que le pertenecía desde niño, a lado de la princesa.

* * *

Allen llevaba cargando una bolsa de viveres. La gente de ese reino era diferente a la de su hogar, puesto que la mayoría de estos tenían el cabello verde.

Normalmente no saldría del reino pero la hambruna estaba empeorando haciendo mas difícil llevar suministros al palacio, y ni hablar de la gente del pueblo.

El problema es que, a pesar de que Riliane lo escuchaba mas que a sus otros consejeros, había hecho oídos sordos a las suplicas del pueblo y esto comenzaba a ocasionar violencia producto de la desesperación.

El golpe contra otro cuerpo lo saco de sus pensamientos. Miro a la persona con la que había chocado y vio a una hermosa joven de cabello verde quien lo miraba con una sonrisa de disculpa

-Lo lamento mucho –dijo ella –no te mire

-Es mi culpa señorita –respondio Allen –yo iba distraído.

La joven emitió una risa dulce que hizo vibrar el alma de Allen

-No me llames asi, mi nombre es Michaela ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Allen, mucho gusto.

* * *

Allen miraba con una sonrisa la carta de Michaela mientras recogía la mensajería de la princesa. Guardo la carta en su saco y entro al despacho donde Riliane estaba comiendo un postre.

-¡¿Ya recibiste la respuesta?! –pregunto al verlo entra con las cartas en la mano.

-Si su alteza –dijo Allen –aquí esta. –se la tendio y después se acerco al gran ventanal del despacho desde donde se veía el pueblo.

A pesar de estar feliz por su correspondencia con Michaela, seguia preocupado por la situación del reino. La hambruna empeoraba y Riliane seguía haciendo oídos sordos a sus recomendaciones, sobretodo ahora que había se había enamorado del rey de uno de los reinos vecinos, Kyle. Su mente estaba ahora menos que nunca en el pueblo.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –el grito lo sobresalto, se volvió y miro como Riliane lloraba sujetando la carta.

Caminando rápidamente hacia ella le pregunto.

-¿Qué ocurre su alteza?

-¡Me rechazo! –grito -¡Dice que ya esta enamorado de alguien mas! ¡De una chica de cabellera verde llamada Michaela!

Allen sintió que se estremecía el escuchar esto pero no dijo nada, solo se inclino y toco su brazo, tratando de darle consuelo pero Riliane, en un ataque de rabia, lo empujo lejos de ella, haciéndolo caer al piso.

-¡No me toques! –grito, después se puso de pie y miro hacia la ventana -¡Esto no se va a quedar asi! ¡Quiero que des la orden! ¡Que destruyan el país de esa mujer!

Allen miro a su princesa con sorpresa pero hizo una reverencia

-Como ordene su alteza.

Iba a salir de la habitación cuando la voz de Riliane la detuvo

-Y Allen…-el sirviente se volvió a verla -No quiero volver a verla nunca –la joven lo volteo a ver con lagrimas -¿Harias eso por mi?

* * *

El charco de sangre se formo a sus pies, debajo del cuerpo de Michaela, Allen se dejo caer en el piso, justo a lado del cuchillo ensangrentado, mientras las lagrimas caian de sus ojos, acuno el cuerpo de la joven contra si y grito de dolor.

Allen puso el plato con el flan enfrente de Riliane quien lo miro con una sonrisa dulce.

-Muchas gracias Allen.

Y, a pesar de su dolor y culpa, el joven sirviente pudo sentír al menos un poco de luz, producto de la sonrisa de su hermanita. Ella era feliz, todo estaría bien.

* * *

Los gritos se escuchaban a las afueras del castillo mientras el joven rubio corria por los pasillos. Sabia que esto pasaría, ya lo había visto venir, el pueblo estaba cansado, era obvio que finalmente terminarían por tomar justicia propia.

Se detuvo frente al cuarto de la princesa y, tomando un profundo suspiro la abrió. Riliane miraba por la ventana con ojos asustados la multitud de antorchas.

-Liane…-hablo, la princesa se volvió ante el sonido de la voz de su hermano, extrañado por el uso de su apodo infantil, aquel que solo su hermano solia usar y no había vuelto a escuchar desde que este se había marchado cuando niños.

Pero al mirar a Allen se quedo completamente sorprendida al verlo. Allen llevaba puesto uno de sus vestidos, sus collares y su broche. Cualquier persona diría que era ella.

-Allen…que…

El joven sirviente le sonrio acercándose a ella y llevando en sus manos unas ropas dobladas.

-Escuchame Liane –le dijo tendiéndole las ropas –ponte esto, mi ropa te quedara, no mires atrás, nada me ocurrira –la princesa comenzó a negar vehemente negándose a tomar las ropas, Allen las coloco en la mesita de a lado y limpio sus lagrimas con una sonrisa –no sabran este secreto de gemelos, tomare tu lugar y nadie lo notara. –le dio un beso en la frente y la obligo a ponerse su ropa logrando sacarla del palacio justo a tiempo, ya que la muchedumbre ingreso al palacio poco después y lo encontraron en su habitación.

Allen reconoció a los dos lideres, la espadachina de rojo, aquella que en un tiempo no muy lejano fue guerrera del reino, ahora estaba en su contra, y el otro era el rey Kyle, que lo miro con odio.

El se quedo callado mientras lo capturaban y lo llevaban a los calabozos.

-Mañana será su ejecución Alteza –proclamo el rey Kyle cuando lo metieron a su celda –y finalmente pagara por sus crímenes.

El no respondió, ni siquiera lo miro.

-Maldita –dijo con rabia al ver que, ni siquiera en su situación se arrepentía y cerro la puerta de la prisión con rabia, alejándose.

La espadachina, en cambio, se quedo de pie fuera de la prisión.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto ella mirando a Allen, el joven lo miro de lado -¿Qué ha hecho ella por ti Allen Avadonia?

Allen la miro con sorpresa, ¿Cómo se dio cuenta esa mujer? Riliane y el eran idénticos.

-Pueden ser idénticos en el físico –respondio ella a su pregunta no verbal –pero son demasiado diferentes en el interior, tus ojos tienen un brillo diferente...

Allen no respondió nada y la mujer suspiro

-Bueno, eso ya no importa ¿O si? Tu jamás diras nada sobre donde esta ella y para acabar todo esto necesitamos un tirano…-tras decir esto se marcho sin volver a atrás.

* * *

Allen miro a la multitud rodeando la caldaza. Miro el reloj frente a ella y mientras lo ponían de rodillas.

Suspiro, no se arrepentía, su querida hermana estaba a salvo, lejos de ahí, todo terminaría con el, aquí y ahora.

Recordó la voz de su madre esa ultima tarde antes de verse obligado a abandonar el palacio.

"Allen, debes protege a Riliane, esa es tu responsabilidad, ¿entiendes? Nada debe ser mas importante que eso"

"Si madre" pensó igual que en aquella ocasión "Es mi hermanita, siempre la cuidare, de todo y todos, solo deseo si pudiera volver a renacer, jugar con ella una vez mas"

Cerro los ojos y suspiro.

-¡Oh, es hora de la merienda!

* * *

La pequeña botella flotaba alejándose en el mar. La joven hincada en la orilla lloraba desconsolada.

Recordaba la leyenda, en una botella un deseo guardaras en un papel, si esa botella el mar arrastra, su deseo se cumplirá.

Allen era quien le habia dicho esa leyenda, hace muchos años, antes de que sus destinos fueran separados, cuando aun eran hermanos.

En ese momento creyo, inocentemente, que el cumpliria todos sus deseos, y ahora, lo único que deseaba era tenerlo de nuevo con ella. Asi que esperaba ahí, todos los días, sin moverse, a lado del mar, su respuesta, aun cuando esta tal vez nunca llegara, después de todo, la persona que podía responder su carta ya no estaba con ella, por su propia culpa.

* * *

Los niños del orfanato jugaban en la playa mientras el joven rubio los miraba. El habia crecido en ese lugar también, solo que en ese momento era bajo el cuidado de la abuela Liane, una anciana monja amable.

Aun recordaba esos últimos días, cuando, en un intento de cumplir el ultimo deseo de la abuela, viajaron por todo el país buscando la respuesta a su mensaje enviado muchos años atrás.

Durante el trayecto habían conocido a un pintor quien les habia revelado la verdad sobre el pasado de Liane, como ella habia destrozado la vida de cientos de personas y que el destinatario de su carta era su sirviente, quien habia muerto fingiendo ser ella durante la revolución.

El habia regresado y, en un intento de darle paz a Liane habia falsificado la respuesta y esta, después de años de aparentar, le habia dado una sonrisa verdadera.

Una risa infantil lo saco de sus pensamientos y vio a una pequeña rubia corriendo hacia el. La niña se lanzo a sus brazos y el la acogió con cariño.

-Mira lo que encontré –dijo la niña mostrándole la pequeña botella de cristal que llevaba, dentro de esta se veía un pedazo de papel amarillento -¿Qué crees que sea?

-Un deseo –dijo el joven recordando la historia que Liane les contaba durante las noches.

La niña lo miro con confusión

-¿Un deseo?

-Si…es un deseo pedido al mar –le sonrio –pero dime, ¿No quieres jugar?

-Solo si tu quieres jugar conmigo Len –dijo ella y el le sonrio alegre dándole un beso en la frente

-Siempre quiero jugar contigo Rin –le dijo mientras la llevaba de regreso con los otros chicos para jugar a la orilla de la playa, con la botella del deseo aun en sus manos.


End file.
